The present invention relates to a toilet tank securing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a toilet tank securing device for locking a toilet tank cover to a toilet tank to secure the tank from tampering and theft of parts therein. The toilet tank has spaced parallel front and back walls and the toilet tank cover has a top with spaced parallel substantially flat inner and outer surfaces.
Toilet tank securing devices are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 735,927, issued Aug. 11, 1903 to Woodruff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,977, issued Oct. 23, 1928 to Lundberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,637, issued to Young on Apr. 11, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,428, issued Sept. 25, 1973 to Korol, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,050, issued Sept. 16, 1975 to Goza et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,493, issued June 29, 1976 to Bemis.
Objects of the invention are to provide a toilet tank securing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on toilet tanks of all ages, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent tampering with the parts in the toilet tank and to prevent theft of parts in the toilet tank.